Beauty and The Half Demon
by inuloverxx
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome end up babysitting Kagome's cousin and watch Beauty and the Beast.But where will this lead? To feelings being exposed? or that they love someone else entirely? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_Italics-thoughts_

**Beauty and The Half Demon**

The group were heading back to Kaede's village after a long journey. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were riding Kirara, while Inuyasha was carrying Kagome. She was half asleep resting her head on his shoulder. Then a thought came to her head and she shot up. Inuyasha, who felt her move suddenly, looked over his shoulder at her.

"Hey what's up with you?".

"I just remembered something" she sighed "I have to baby-sit my little cousin tonight".

The group stopped moving and stared at Kagome with horrified eyes.

"You sit on babies?" Miroku asked half disgusted, half astonished.

"And you said I was cruel for hitting Shippo!" Inuyasha said with his eye twitching.

Kagome looked shocked at her friends and then realised why.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. In my era babysitting is when a teenager or adult looks after a baby or children for its parents when they are out" she explained flustered.

"Oh right. Sorry for jumping to conclusions Kagome" Miroku smiled. "But with any luck you will have to 'baby-sit' for us" he smirked as he patted Sango's bum.

SLAP

"Monk" Sango warned.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder again at Kagome suspiciously.

"So that means you have to go home?".

"Yeah" she sighed. Then an idea came to her head and she blushed slightly, "you can come with me if you want".

"Inuyasha blushed " Keh".

"_Wow he didn't say Feh or no. That's a first"._

They continued on walking with Miroku unconscious on top of Kirara.

"_At least this way I can be alone with Kagome"_ Inuyasha thought to himself and smiled. They soon arrived at the peaceful village and went to Kaede's hut. The old priestess was sitting in the middle of the hut stirring a large pot of stew.

"Ah long time no see" she smiled as the group entered the hut.

"Hello Kaede" Kagome smiled back and sat down next to her.

"What happened to Miroku?" Kaede asked as she spotted him lying on top of Kirara.

"Don't ask" Sango said simply.

"Ah I see" Kaede nodded " care for some dinner?".

"Oh yeah" Inuyasha said and grabbed a bowl.

The gang stayed until late afternoon in the village until Kagome decided it was time they went home to her era.

"Cya ya tomorrow guys" she waved down to her friends.

"Here come on we better get a move on" Inuyasha grumbled and walked ahead.

"Your keen" she teased.

"Feh lets just get going".

They walked up to the well and jumped in.

* * *

When they got into the house a young girl came charging at Kagome.

"Cousin Kagome" she squealed and hugged her.

"Hey Tika" Kagome smiled and hugged her back.

"Kagome who is he?" Tika whispered into her ear.

"Oh that's my friend Inuyasha. He is looking after you with me. He is nice so don't be worried".

"Oh ok".

Tika ran off into the kitchen and Kagome and Inuyasha followed her. Mrs. Higurashi was in putting her coat on and smiled at the two.

"Hello guys, I'm off. I left everything ready for you and Tika's bedtime is 9 o'clock ok" she explained.

"Ok enjoy your break away" Kagome smiled and gave her mom a hug.

Mrs. Higurashi gave Inuyasha and Tika each a hug and left.

"Right what do you want to do first Tika?" Kagome smiled and bent down so she was at eye level with the child.

"Hide and seek!"

"Hide and what?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"Oh its where people hide and someone has to find them" she explained but then quietened her voice " but not hurt them".

"Oh ok".

"Right ok Inuyasha and Tika hide and ill try and find you!" Kagome cheered. She closed her eyes and turned around and started counting. Tika and Inuyasha took off. Tika ran into the bathroom while Inuyasha jumped under Kagome's bed.

"Ready or not here I come!" Kagome shouted and took off upstairs. She went into Sota's room and checked but no one was there. Then she went into the bathroom. She saw 2 little feet sticking out from under the shower curtain and laughed. She pulled the cover across and saw Tika hiding with her hands covering her mouth.

"Found you!" Kagome laughed and tickled her "Right now we need to find Inuyasha".

"I know where he is" Tika giggled and grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to her room. She pointed to under the bed and Kagome laughed. She walked over to the bed and got down on her knees and looked under it.

"I wonder who is under here now?" she laughed.

"Here give me hand I'm stuck" he groaned and tried to move. She laughed and reached out a hand to help him out. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him out. He got out and 'accidentally' fell on top of her. Kagome blushed red as did Inuyasha. Tika laughed at them from the doorway and ran downstairs. Inuyasha and Kagome clabbered up, still blushing, and casually followed her down.

"Ok I have an idea" Kagome smiled as they sat down on the couch "how about I put on some popcorn for Tika, hot chocolate for me and ramen for Inuyasha and we watch a video?".

"Yeah" the 2 shouted excitedly in unison.

"Can we watch Beauty and the Beast Kagome?. Please" Tika pleaded.

"Yeah sure".

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Here I'll tell you about it in the kitchen when I'm getting everything ready. Tika will you get the video and one of your teddies and put on your pyjamas" Kagome called as she walked into the kitchen. She put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and some ramen in a pot. Inuyasha sat down on one of the chairs and watched her.

"_Maybe this might get Inuyasha to admit his feelings" she thought._

"Ok its about a girl who meets a beast. When she gets attacked by a pack of wolves, the beast saves her and she realises she loves him even though everyone else hates him 'cus of what he is. The beast then realises he loves her to because she accepted him for who he was. Then the beast loses the curse on him and turns back to a human"

"_Wow that's kinda like us just except the human part and he doesn't love me"._

"Oh ok" he nodded.

"_Wow that sounds kinda like us just the whole human part and I don't know if she feels the same" _he thought sadly.

Tika came charging into the kitchen interrupting the silence and smiled at the huge bowl of popcorn. Kagome poured the ramen out of the pot into a bowl and got her hot chocolate ready.

"Tika you and Inuyasha go sit down and ill bring this in" Kagome said as she put everything on a tray.

"Ok" Tika smiled and ran into the living room.

"Here Ill take it" Inuyasha offered and grabbed the tray.

"Thanks" Kagome smiled appreciatively .

They went into the living room and Tika was sitting on a bean bag in front of the T.V.. Kagome grabbed the DVD and put it in the player. She pressed play and sat down on the couch next to Inuyasha, who was tucking into his ramen. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and pressed the buttons on the remote control. They sat in silence as they movie played. Inuyasha growled the odd time when the wolves attacked Belle and Tika eyed him suspiciously. When the dance between Belle and the Beast came Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and she did the same. They blushed and turned their attention back to the movie. Kagome sighed and put her elbow on the side of the couch and rested her head on her hand. Inuyasha sighed sadly thinking he had blown it and did the same as Kagome. Kagome then nodded off and fell on Inuyasha's shoulder asleep. Tika yawned and fell asleep on the bean bag. Inuyasha looked around him for a minute, there and then, he felt like they were a family. Him, Kagome and Tika. Even though he knew they weren't, he liked this strange feeling. He smiled as the video ended and Kagome woke up.

"Oh gosh did I fall asleep?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah so did Tika" he nodded.

"Oh we better bring her up to bed" she said as she got up to carry the young girl to Sota's room.

"Here I'll take her" Inuyasha said and carefully picked up the sleeping child and followed Kagome up to Kagome's mom's room. Inuyasha put her down on the bed and Kagome tucked her in. They tip-toed out of the room and closed the door.

"Well that wasn't to bad" Kagome sighed in relief "now I better go tidy up".

They went back down stairs and gathered up all the dishes and brought them into the kitchen.

"You know that movie is kinda scary" Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

"Really?. You, scared of a children's movie?" she laughed shocked.

"No, not that way stupid. I mean that it reminds of us in a way" he blushed.

"Really?. You really think that?" she said shocked and stopped putting the dishes away to face him.

"Yeah".

"What way?".

"Is it not obvious" he said and leaned in and tenderly kissed her on the lips. Kagome shocked at first, responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. They soon broke apart for air and looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Then they heard a little voice at the doorframe and turned their attention to Tika.

"Kagome I had a bad dream" Tika said sadly as she rubbed her eyes.

Kagome laughed quietly and rested her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"_Well there goes that moment!"._

"Its ok Tika. Do you want to sleep in my bed for a while" she said as she bent down and hugged the little girl.

"Yeah" she smiled sadly.

"Here come on, I'll carry you up" Inuyasha offered and bent down and gathered up Tika. She giggled a bit and they all went upstairs. Tika and Inuyasha waited in Kagome's room as Kagome got changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom. When Kagome came into the room Inuyasha was sitting at the end of the bed watching Tika curled up under Kagome's duvet with her teddy. She went over and climbed in beside Tika.

"Inuyasha are you not coming in?" Tika asked as he sat down on the floor.

"Do you want me too?" he asked.

"I don't mind but I think Kagome would like you too" the 8 year old replied. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed at her comment and then laughed. Inuyasha got up and climbed in beside Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her hair.

"Happy now Tika?" Kagome asked.

"Yap!" she replied and hugged her bear.

"Happy Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Very".

* * *

Well there is that little story. I don't know what you guys think but I love this story and I'm very proud of it lol. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.


	2. Important Notice

**Important Notice Please Read**

Thank you to all who have reviewed it means a lot to me. I'm thinking of writing another chapter, hmm I think I will if people review asking me too but it might take a while cus I'm really busy and my birthday is coming up lol but ill defiantly get it up before then lol. I'm so glad people liked it cus I am so proud of this story. If you want another chapter, well all you gotta do is say

THANKS A MILLION TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AGAIN

xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed wanting this chapter 

**Chapter 2**

Kagome snuggled up in bed and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She remembered what had happened last night and looked around her expecting to see Tika and Inuyasha beside her, but they weren't there. She slowly sat up in bed and looked around the empty room. She got out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and went down stairs. She looked into the kitchen but they weren't there either. She then looked into the living room and saw the two sitting on the couch watching T.V.. Tika, who was eating a bowl of cereal, looked up and smiled at her then turned her attention back to the T.V. Inuyasha smiled at her and got up and gave her a tender kiss.

"Morning" he said softly.

"Morning. How long have you two been up?" she asked wearily.

"Not long. Tika didn't want to wake so she woke me instead" he moaned quietly. Kagome looked down at Tika who gave her a cheeky smile.

"Do you want some breakfast seeing as the little monkey over there has hers?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm starving" he replied and patted his empty belly. He followed Kagome into the kitchen. She took out two bowls and poured some cereal into one and ramen into the other. They grabbed their bowls and went into the living room and sat on the couch with Tika.

"So Tika did you sleep ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Your bed is nice and comfy Kagome".

"Yeah it is" Inuyasha said through a mouthful of ramen.

"Good at least you slept. Now I think your mom is coming to pick you up soon, so how about we got get dressed and we can play something before you go" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah!".

"Ok. Come on I'll help you get changed" Kagome said and held out her hand. Tika jumped up and followed her upstairs. Inuyasha stayed down and finished his ramen. He smiled inwardly remembering what happened last night.

"_Wow. I can't believe she actually kissed me but does she love me?. I forgot to ask her"._

Tika and Kagome got changed and sat on the bed while Kagome brushed Tika's hair.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha your boyfriend?".

"I hope so Tika" she replied.

"I hope so too cus then I get a cool cousin if you get married!" she smiled.

Kagome laughed and continued brushing the girl's hair.

"Tika you don't mind that Inuyasha has different ears to you and me?".

"Nope I think they are cute".

"Ok how about we keep that a secret between you and me. You don't tell anyone about his ears" she said nervously.

"Ok as long as I get to decide what game we play" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok monkey" Kagome laughed and got up off the bed. Tika followed her and ran downstairs into the living room.

"Can we play dress up Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Dress up ?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah but can we dress up as people from Beauty and The Beast?".

"That thing we watched last night. Ok" he said as he scratched his head.

"Yay. Ok Kagome your Belle, Inuyasha your beast and I'll be the tea pot!" she cheered and ran to tell Kagome. Kagome who was coming down the stairs heard their conversation blushed slightly.

"_Now I have my own little match maker"._

"Kagome your Belle and Inuyasha will be Beast" she cheered and danced around.

"Ok I guess I have no choice really" she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"We will get Inuyasha ready first cus he can't see you until your ready Kagome" Tika instructed and ran over and pulled Inuyasha off the couch.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" he asked kind of scared at what the youngster had planned.

"Well I think Inuyasha is fine as he is Tika" Kagome said trying to save him.

"Yeah I think he is too. Ok so now I have to get ready. Come on Kagome" she said and dragged Kagome upstairs. Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to figure out what was going on.

Tika ran to get her bag of stuff she brought with her and pulled out a little dress and put it on with Kagome's help. Inuyasha decided to go upstairs and find out what was going on. As he got to the landing Tika came out in her dress and gave out to him.

"Inuyasha you are not allowed see Kagome until she is ready!" she said and pushed him to the top of the staircase.

"Feh I'm going" he huffed and stomped down the stairs.

Tika smiled and ran back into Kagome's room. Kagome was wearing a gorgeous floor length black dress she got for a wedding. It had a dropping back and front but didn't reveal too much. She had black sparkly heels on and a diamond necklace. She twirled around in front of the mirror and smiled at Tika.

"Well I don't look like Belle and the dress isn't yellow but it will do" she smiled and twirled again. Tika stared at her admiringly and then ran up and hugged her.

"Kagome you're the best cousin ever" she smiled.

"Aww thanks Tika you're the best too".

"Ok when I call you, you come downstairs ok" Tika instructed.

"Ok" Kagome nodded and Tika ran down to Inuyasha. He was sitting on the couch waiting and smiled when he saw Tika coming. She ran right past him and grabbed a CD player and put a disc in. She pressed a few buttons and ran over to Inuyasha.

"Ok we are playing Beauty and the Beast and you and Kagome have to dance" she grinned.

Inuyasha blushed and stared at Tika "you aren't kidding are you?".

"Nope. Ok now stand up" she instructed and ran to the bottom of the staircase.

"Kagome ready" she called and ran back to the CD player and pressed play. Kagome stepped out of her room and strutted to the top of the staircase. The song Beauty and the Beast came on and Kagome smiled down at Inuyasha. He was up staring at Kagome as she gathered up the bottom of her dress and walked down the stairs.

"_OH my gosh she is beautiful. Tika you are a little genius"._

Kagome smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the waiting Inuyasha. He took her hand and then walked to the middle of the living room and started to dance. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and slow danced. Tika smiled from behind the couch as they couple danced. Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome and she smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful" he whispered to her.

"Thank you" she whispered back.

"Kagome there is something I have to tell you" he said and looked into her big chocolate eyes.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Kagome..I love you" he whispered.

Kagome smiled up at him "I love you too Inuyasha".

He smiled down at her and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and deepened it. This was the moment both of them have been waiting for so long and there was no one to interrupt them. They soon broke apart for air and continued dancing. Tika smiled triumphantly and went over to the CD player and pressed stop when it ended. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled over at the little girl and Inuyasha went over and picked her up.

"Kagome doesn't Belle and the Beast tickle the teacup after the dance?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, but Kagome and Inuyasha do tickle Tika" she laughed and they both started to tickle the little girl. Tika squirmed and laughed when Inuyasha put her down on the couch and kept tickling. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Kagome went to answer it. It was Tika's mom.

"Hi Auntie Yuri" Kagome greeted and hugged her aunt.

"Hello Kagome. You are looking lovely" she said as she looked her up and down.

"Aww thanks we were playing dress up" she said and lead Yuri into the living room.

"Oh hello" she said to Inuyasha.

"Yuri this is Inuyasha he's a friend of mine. He helped me with Tika" she explained.

"Oh hello Inuyasha. I see you were dressing up too. I hope you behaved Tika" Yuri said.

"She was an angel" Kagome smiled.

"That's good. Are you ready to go home missy?" she asked her daughter.

"Do I have to go?" she whimpered with sad eyes.

"Yes honey but you can always come back and visit".

"Ok" she sadly and ran upstairs to get her bag. She came back down and gave Kagome and Inuyasha each a hug.

"I hope you and Kagome get married. Bye" she whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"_I hope so too Tika". _"Bye Tika hopefully I'll see you again" he smiled.

"Thanks again Kagome" Yuri smiled and went out.

"Bye" Tika waved to them and followed her mother down the shrine steps.

"I'm going to miss her now" Kagome said sadly " our little matchmaker".

"Yeah but we still have to go home".

"Yeah I guess they are probably waiting for us" she said " I better go take this dress off".

"No leave it on a bit longer" he said and spun her around and placed a kiss on her lips.

"If you insist".

"I do".

* * *

Ok it wasn't as good as the one before but anyway it could have worse.

Thanks a million xxxx


End file.
